


The Fantabulous Fuck of Wonder Woman

by bi_furious1



Category: DCU, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Foot Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: Interrogating Harley Quinn at Belle Reve Diana Prince learns a few things about herself.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	The Fantabulous Fuck of Wonder Woman

Strutting between her guards Harley Quinn beamed as she was led along a row of crowded cells. Turning down a familiar hallway the pale blonde couldn’t resist wiggling her ass, enjoying the hoots and hollers of the other Belle Reve inmates as she sauntered by.

Captured hours earlier by Batman himself, Harley was glad not to be forced to wear an orange jumpsuit: 'Daddy’s Little Monster’ still dressed in a figure hugging t-shirt and the shortest of short shorts, the skimpy red and blue ensemble emphasising the best qualities of her pale body. This freedom was one of the benefits of being one of the Devil's favourite minions. Walking ahead of her Amanda Waller ignored the insane blonde’s childish antics; the master manipulator had a greater game in mind.

Cuffs clinking as she walked Harley was delighted when she was led into the enhanced wing of the prison, surrounded by reinforced steel and electrified bars designed to stop even the infamous Killer Croc. Stopping beside a heavy steel door Amanda finally turned to address the colourful blonde, eying her coldly:

“Now remember; I'll be watching everything on a close-circuit camera. If you want to walk out of here you will do as we discussed; no more, no less.”

“Huh?”

Barely listening Harley blew a pink bubble between her lips, round blue eyes unfocused and far away. Reaching an impressive size, the sticky gum popped millimetres from the Director’s weary face. Amanda sighed:

“Just show her your magic trick.”

Grinning Harley winked back at the Director:

“Gotcha.”

Shoved unceremoniously into the interrogation room the heavy door slammed shut behind Harley. Expecting the good cop bad cop routine the blonde's smile grew even wider as she met Waller’s guest of honour; coming face to face with the statuesque beauty known as Wonder Woman:

“You wanted me; so here I am.”

Holding the blonde’s signature baseball bat Diana Prince lit up the dark cell. Resplendent in her own red and blue costume, the exquisite Amazonian eyed the inmate sceptically. Giggling Harley clapped her hands; unintimidated by the Superhero’s presence, or even the golden lasso tied to the brunette’s hip:

“You gonna slap me around sugar?”

Diana shook her head; even if this bimbo responded to the traditional methods of torture they were not the Amazonian way:

“No; You would enjoy it too much.”

Dropping Harley’s weapon onto the central table, the wooden weapon landed beside the insane clown girl's other favourite toy; a comically over-sized mallet.

Striding forward Diana rounded on the low-life criminal. Gripping her arm she twisted the blonde up against the wall, carrying out a thorough search as Harley giggled maniacally:

“Why so handsy Doll? You think I wanna escape or do ya enjoy the rough stuff??”

“This cell was built to hold Superman,” Diana responded curtly, ignoring the blonde’s assertion as she slid her hands up and down the criminal’s back and sides, the athletic beauty responding in her thick Themyskiran accent:

“I couldn’t escape.”

Grinning deceptively, Harley enjoyed the brunette’s intimate contact, making sure to arch into Diana’s touch as strong hands slipped around her front. Watching their strange embrace reflected in the room’s long horizontal mirror, Harley ground playfully against Wonder Woman:

“Nice and cosy…”

Diana checked every inch of the duplicitous blonde for a hidden weapon, though the blonde's outfit was so tight and revealing she was sure nothing was hidden… Fingers slipping over her studded belt, Diana had no qualms about grasping Harley's pert chest, squeezing rounded flesh through the torn white t-shirt as she searched. Running her eyes over the criminal’s grungy tattoos the brunette sighed as Harley giggled; this woman was her literal opposite.

Dropping the blonde into a seat Diana gracefully took her place opposite. Glancing up Diana saw a security camera blink away, providing a live feed to an anonymous audience:

“Why summon me here?”

Staring back at the literal goddess, Harley drank in the Amazonian's appearance; the luxurious long black hair, the luminous olive skin, the pouting mocha lips and those chocolate brown eyes; who wouldn't want to meet Diana Prince?

“Well I’m guessing’ that was the Devil’s doin’. But I’ve always wanted ta meet’cha!” Harley chirped back, blowing another pink bubble before chewing incessantly: “We’re both super ladies after all. And we have so much in common!!”

Gazing back at the slutty blonde criminal Diana was considerably less impressed, shaking her perfect head in disgust as she considered this new information:

“We are nothing alike Quinzel: I am a symbol for America, that of truth and justice-“

Harley rolled her eyes at the immortal woman’s oblique condescension:

“-And I’m a symbol of America too! Except you know… all the crime and depravity! Same difference. We even dress similar.”

Diana scowled:

“Don’t be a child; you dress like a clown harlot, not a warrior!”

Harley snorted derisively; appraising the Themysciran’s revealing feminine armour, the gaudy red and blue colouring matching her own slutty garb: 

“Oh please Doll! That top is so low cut I’m surprised your boobs don’t pop out! And If your skirt were hitched any higher I could see your breakfast!”

“We are not the same.” Diana growled.

“Well sure there are differences; I use a bat, you use a whip. Kinky choice, by the way.”

“The Lasso of Hestia?”

“Whatever you say Doll face.”

Diana grimaced, caught off guard by the girl’s unwanted comparison. Was this why Waller had put them together? To shame her?? Diana knew to be wary; Harley Quinzel was a former Psychologist who used her skills to worm into people’s minds, to expose their vulnerability. Even an immortal being was not immune to her charms:

“Enough! What are you not telling me?”

The blonde smirked. Wriggling her eyebrows suggestively Harley flirted with the perfect creature, her adorable Brooklyn accent rising a full octave:

“You really wanna know??”

Diana nodded; this blonde was wrapped up in more criminality then the biggest mob bosses in Gotham; Harley’s experiences meant she knew more of humankind’s darkness than the brunette herself. If she could just get her to talk Diana could learn so much.

Raising her hands Harley’s cuffs clinked as she beckoned for the Goddess to lean forward, motioning with a single finger as she teased the Warrior Princess. Leaning over the metal table Diana expected Harley to whisper in her ear; Instead the blonde licked her cheek.

Taken by surprise Diana shuddered as Harley tasted her face, pink tongue gliding over the brunette’s perfect olive skin. Having easily slipped free from her cuffs, Harley grabbed and held onto the brunette for several long seconds. Pushing her away the psychotic criminal giggled manically; red lipstick smeared on Diana’s face:

“Harley!”

Cackling the blonde sat back in her cheap plastic seat, resting her heeled boots casually on the metal table between them.

“Just playin’ Princess! I thought you gals from Lesbos were into that sort of thing?”

Wiping her cheek Diana shook her head, annoyed by her opponent’s child-ish antics:

“Nice Magic Trick.”

Spinning the open cuffs around her finger, Harley blew another large pink bubble. Unimpressed, Diana shook her head:

“I am from the Isle of Themyscira not Lesbos. And you are not my type.”

“Cos I’m a Gal?”

“No; Because you are a clinically insane whore.”

“Ouch!”

Harley pouted dramatically as Diana stood; clearly this interrogation was going nowhere. Whatever Amanda Waller had intended to achieve by bringing them together the experiment had failed. Striding toward the door however Diana paused when the criminal spoke up:

“So you think being a real ‘classy’ broad makes you better than me? You're the Good Guy and I'm the Bad guy right? So what’cha willin' to do to save lives??”

Diana grimaced, considering the question; many years ago a friend of hers had sacrificed everything to save lives. How could she do any less?? Reluctantly returning to her seat once more, the Amazonian met Harley's baby blue eyes with her own dark brown pools:

“Anything.”

“Anythin’?”

Determined to test this statement, beneath the table Harley slipped her foot free of her boot before creeping up the inside of the Superhero’s leg:

  
Feeling the blonde's encroaching presence Diana balked:

  
"What are you doing??"

  
Passing her bare knee Harley’s foot disappeared under the hem of the Amazonian’s pleated blue skirt, toes gliding gently along the brunette's inner thigh:

  
“Just seeing how good you really are...”

  
Harley bit her lip, smiling naughtily through her exaggerated make-up:

  
"I bet lil’ Miss Virtuous’ never been to the wild side huh? Evah tried anything dirty??

Diana shook her head dismissively:

“I know about the pleasures of the flesh.”

“Really? Even the naughty stuff??”

Toes gliding into Diana’s apex, the brunette held firm as Harley pressed her foot against her core, the blonde brushing deliberately against her. Diana growled but did not pull away; this was obviously a test of resolve designed by a horny criminal. But if she could overcome these shallow advances perhaps she could learn the truth. Biting her tongue Diana’s eyes shimmered as the blonde squeezed her clit between surprisingly agile toes:

“I will not debase myself for your amusement Quinn; I am a Goddess, I have experienced things you would not believe! All the right forms of bodily pleasure documented in the 12 volumes of- Ugh!”

Hooking her toes into the folds of Diana’s undergarments Harley dragged the blue leather down, brushing against downy hairs as she roughly descended. Feeling the heat throbbing where their flesh met Diana swallowed, a hint of arousal blushing her olive cheeks.  


“Now whose bein’ childish…”  


Not responding as Harley teased her Diana shuddered as the blonde released her clit only to press her heel between the warrior and the seat, wedging her foot into the brunette's slit. Facing off across the table the hero and villain locked into a battle of wills; the blonde using her sexuality to bring the Goddess to heel. Harley's fishnet stockings stretching beneath her blue and red armour, Diana gasped; it seemed this girl did indeed know a few things.

  
Tipping her ankle Harley pressed the ball of her foot against the brunette’s lips, Diana feeling the intense heat radiate off of the perpetually aroused criminal as she cruelly stimulated her nethers.  


“See you only tried out the light…” Harley smiled smugly as her big toe to press down on the Amazonian’s clit, Diana twitching under the insistent pressure:

“-But me? I’m all about the dark…”

Masturbating the literal Goddess with her foot beneath the table, Harley giggled wickedly.

Struggling to remember why she was here, Diana was all too aware this was a ploy designed to manipulate her senses. Harley was a palm, a concubine whose entire visage was designed distract through filthy sex appeal. And yet the girl’s inappropriate propositions were… intriguing. Was there something to be learnt here? Of course Diana was still glad the camera couldn’t see everything in this cell, especially under the table; The famous symbol of empowerment could not be recorded in an act of kinky submission:

  
Leaning forward Harley whispered into the warrior’s ear:

“I bet in all your decades livin’ with us humans you never once embraced your kinky side. Wanna see a magic trick??”  


Circling Wonder Woman’s pussy Harley brushed teasingly back and forth before twisting her ankle upwards, toes pressing between Diana’s lips, giving the beautiful woman a foot job mid-interrogation as the brunette shuddered breathily.

Grinding her toes into the Amazon’s clit Harley giggled:

“Lemme show you how good it feels to be bad…”

Squeezing her eyes shut Diana focused; she would not give in to these filthy carnal desires. Slamming her fists on the table Diana dented the metal surface as Harley flinched:

“No!”

  
Summoning her inner strength the Amazonian overcame the intensely dark arousal, unclenching her jaw as her eyes snapped open.

Pushing Harley's foot away she pressed her olive thighs together abruptly, glaring back at the infuriating criminal whilst pretending to be unaffected:

“Your technique is sloppy.”

“Boo!”

Deflated Harley sat back in her chair as Diana composed herself:

“Tell me what I want to know.”

Rolling her eyes Harley crossed her arms and pouted:

“Why? There ain’t nothin’ you can do to me Doll face! Its not ‘your way’ right? See this is what happens when sum-one unstoppable like you, meets sum-one stubborn like moi! We just go ’round and ‘round and ‘round and ‘round…”

Watching the crazy blonde repeat herself over and over like a broken cassette player Diana ground her teeth; the proud brunette refused to leave this room empty handed. But in a way Harley was right; they were stuck at an impasse. There was simply no point in trying to negotiate with someone so irrational. Unless she could give her what she wanted… Considering the situation the Amazonian sighed, making up her mind; after all, it was only sex. Glancing up at the security camera once more Diana nodded, making sure the red light on its base flickered out before making a proposition of her own:

“-If I give you what you want, you will tell me your secrets??”

Cutting off Harley’s endless chattering loop, the blonde’s big blue eyes brightened as she beamed back delightedly:

“Well duh! I just wanna play honey!”

Considering the variables one more time, Diana scowled; there was no other way:

“Then let’s play.”

Harley grinned triumphantly; standing up from the table and kicking away her chair:

“Wooooo Girl Power! Now lets have sum fun!”

Striding around the interrogation room Diana shook her head. Grasping the impetuous blonde the Amazonian thrust her opponent up against the wall, pressing the air from the criminal’s lungs as for once she smiled back:

“We’ll see who has ‘girl power’.”

“Kinky…”

Taking Harley in up-close for the first time Diana realised that beneath the layers of make-up Harley was truly beautiful; If she wasn’t a pyschopath they would make quite a couple. But attraction in this case was irrelevant; for now the Amazonian would have to settle for crazy.

Taking initiative Diana flew forward, capturing Harley’s ruby red lips with her own mocha-coloured purse. Sealing their mouths together the warrior practically sucked the air from the blonde’s lungs as she used her incredible strength to gain control.

Powering between gasping lips, Diana’s tongue ran over pearly white molars before diving into the girl’s gullet. One hand gripping a pink pigtail, the Warrior Woman tugged the blonde’s head to the side, deepening the kiss even further. Enjoying the rough embrace Harley grasped the Amazonian and responded in kind; sucking face for several long seconds. Hissing as Harley bit her lower lip, Diana accepted this challenge with renewed determination; keen to prove which of them was truly in charge.

Struggling in her strong grip Harley was impressed by the Amazonian’s assertiveness, the brunette literally lifting her off the floor as they wrestled for control. Still held up against the wall, Harley felt Diana’s long elegant fingers slip into her blue red shorts:

Stretching the flimsy fabric, Diana ran her fingers through downy blonde hair before grasping Harley’s pulsating wet peach. Supporting the entirety of the criminal’s weight on one toned arm; Wonder Woman literally had Harley in the palm of her hand.

Panting for breath the dyed blonde went cross-eyed:

“Ugh-Heyyy not so fast WW! Momma wants to enjoy herself…”

Scowling Diana squeezed the criminal’s sex, watching those blue eyes roll over as she groped the blonde’s wet nethers. Slipping her fingers between the folds of Harley’s sex, Diana curled upwards skilfully.

Spasming in Diana’s grasp Harley swooned, moaning delightedly as the brunette flicked her sensitive clit with her thumb whilst her other digits found her G-Spot.

Masturbating the psychotic low-life Diana swallowed her rage as she concentrated on the girl’s pleasure. This was demeaning! And yet the infuriating blonde was dangerously inviting. Increasingly riled up Diana worked her hand in earnest, determined to see this interrogation through. 

“UGhhh!!” 

Gushing Harley flexed against the wall as Diana rallied. Realising how vulnerable she was becoming the blonde clenched her jaw. This brunette knew how to please a woman; but she didn’t just want to orgasm; not if she could further humiliate Wonder Woman in the process:

“No, No NO!! You’re making’ a meal of this!”

Pushing Diana away the impetuous blonde stamped her foot and crossed her arms.

Surprised Diana stared back at the crazed criminal; sometimes the foreign Warrior struggled with American expressions:

“Am I not pleasing you?”

“Just don’t rush honey! I want this to be a night to remember! And you can’t just skip to desert!!”

“I do not understand… You want me to eat something??”

Confused Diana watched as Harley rolled her eyes. Gripping the hem of her blue red shorts she wriggled the tiny slice of fabric over her bottom before letting it fall around her ankles. Standing upright, the blonde placed her hands on bare hips, standing half-naked before the amazed Amazonian Warrior:

“Eat me Wonder Woman!”

Faced with this greater act of subservience Diana was speechless, unsure how to respond to such a brazen display of slutty sexuality; the blonde’s implications suddenly clear:

“You wish for oral stimulation…”

“Duh! Now come on! Show me what you gals do on Lesbo Island!!”

Swallowing her pride Diana dropped gracefully to her knees, the brunette’s face becoming level with Harley’s pulsating pussy.

Watching as Diana crawled into position between her legs Harley looked up at the security camera. Seeing the red light begin to flash once more the blonde winked back at the cold lens.

Shuffling forward Diana grasped the girl’s thighs, a hand cradling the blonde’s pale behind as the other opened her pale pink flower. It was pretty… Back on Themyscira Diana had spent much time in the pleasure chambers, learning to master the female sex. Perhaps this was why? Focusing her mind the brunette silenced her misgivings:

Tracking slowly, sensuously down her tattooed abdomen Diana tasted the criminal with her tongue; producing a deep moan from Harley as she circled her belly and in her navel. Moving downward the brunette kissed the girl’s belly, eying Harley’s flower as the blonde’s lips parted; ready to meet the Amazonian’s mouth.

Harley grinned at the sight of the beautiful brunette between her thighs, brown eyes now staring intently at her waiting pussy. Looking up Diana gave the blonde an unsure glance. Unwilling to wait any longer however Harley grasped the brunette’s golden crown; pressing Diana’s face into her hot nethers.

Mouth sealing against Harley’s lower lips Diana gasped, instinctively flicking out her tongue to be met with the girl’s insides.

Responding with a most unladylike grunt, Harley swore:

“Ugh Fuck yeah!!”

Finding her rhythm Diana began to lick dispassionately, applying a strong pressure with her tongue that drove Harley into a lust-crazed frenzy. Falling backward against wall, the blonde cackled in delight as the Amazonian began to eat her pussy, the soft squelching echoing around the cold cell.

Shuddering in place the successful villain moaned lustfully as the embarrassed hero lapped away. Soon Harley out of her mind with need and anticipation for more; these Amazonian’s really knew their way around a vagina! Diana strong skilful tongue twirling between her folds, it wasn’t long till the brunette found Harley’s pleasure spots, the blonde’s big blue eyes rolling as her opponent pressed against her G-Spot.

Mewling in joy as Diana’s tongue worked over her tender parts Harley writhed hard against the cell wall, her fingers, face flushed as her head jerked, pigtails whipping from side to side like the crazy person she was:

“Oh Yesss!” Harley wailed: “Fuck! Come on Wonder Woman! Show a bad girl a good time!! YES! Unngh- your driving me crazy!"

Sucking determinedly Diana tightened her grip on the blonde’s pale white butt cheeks as she worked her tongue, flesh jiggling in response to her incessant licking. The criminal’s pussy was on fire, her inner tissues vivid pink and glistening with juice, lips swollen and protruding, licking deep into her molten centre.

Hands now free to play with Diana’s hair, Harley twisted her long black waves into oh-so familiar knots. Becoming impatient for greater pleasure, the dyed blonde then began to maul her own chest with her other hand. Reaching through the flimsy fabric of her t-shirt, the blonde grasped her engorged nipples, Harley shrieking in delight as she twisted her pointy pink buds; this skank liked it rough.

Groaning again, a delicious squeal of pained induced pleasure escaped Harley’s ruby red lips as she tugged at her nipples, send jolts down through the blonde’s twitching body and into her pussy as Diana’s strong tongue worked steadily inside her.

But Harley just couldn't help herself; it was time to assert her dominance once and for all.

Grasping the Amazonian’s head she held Diana tightly against her pussy, smothering the Warrior Princess. Bucking her hips back and forwards, Harley made sure to wipe her wet core back and forth against Diana’s firm lips. 

"Oh fuck Yesss! Eat my cunt!”

Ignoring the criminal’s mad grunts the brunette held her resolve, remembering what she was fighting for. But in spite of her own morality, something dark and lustful was brewing within her; the thrill of forbidden submission overwhelming the warrior’s brain.

Diana’s beautiful face mashed repeatedly into the plump pussy before her, it wasn’t long before the brunette’s perfect olive skin was doused in hot cream as she fought to lick over every inch of needy flesh, her mouth squelching against the blonde’s soaking lips.

Bare knees shifting on the cold floor, a telltale droplet of cream descended from under Diana’s pleated skirt; dripping down the olive skin of her inner thigh.

Grinding wantonly down on the foreign Princess, Harley screamed with unrestrained joy; having brought the untameable Wonder Woman to heel. Why was the light always so attracted to the dark? All it had taken was the promise of further insight and she had control of a Greek Goddess; Not bad for a two bit Gotham Skank.

Suddenly Harley’s arousal went into overdrive, pleasure signals exploding throughout her ecstatic system. The maniac’s whole body tensing Harley made sure to let it all out:

“UGH! FUCK!!!”

Flexing against Diana’s face, the brunette could only gasp as the blonde’s orgasm exploded all over her luscious mocha lips. Squirting the warrior again and again, Harley made sure to lift a knee over the brunette’s shoulder, clinging against the Amazonian as she spasmed. 

Moaning as the blonde’s juices were rubbed over her beautiful face, the rest ran down Diana’s chin only to fall onto her exposed chest. Gasping for breath up above, Harley beamed for the camera as Diana dutifully lapped up her messy juices.

A low, guttural moan accompanying Harley’s final stream, the blonde grinned as she gushed into Diana’s waiting mouth. Several mouthfuls of cum ballooning Diana’s cheeks, the brunette refused to let herself swallow; such an act of blatant submission was forbidden in her culture. Tugging away the Amazonian’s crown Harley replaced the golden band on her own head; inspecting her new jewellery in the long mirror.

Finally released from Harley’s nethers the brunette was too distracted to notice the theft, taking a moment as the full weight of her whoring became impossible to ignore; she had submitted to the desires of a mortal! A known criminal!! Slowly rising up to her full height, the two women once again came face to face. This time Diana refused to make eye-contact. Staring back at the Amazon, the blonde giggled naughtily, blue eyes following the brunette’s pursed lips.

“Don’t forget to swallow Harley Twin!”

Nonplussed Diana shook her head, determined to spit out the cream in her mouth before questioning the strange statement further. Catching her reflection in the mirror however the Amazonian froze:

Still dressed in her red and blue costume Diana’s face was now painted white with the girl’s sticky juices, her make-up smeared by Harley’s hot cum. Long dark hair tied up in girlish pigtails the warrior had an undeniable new appearance:

Diana swallowed; She had become a Harlequin. 

“Told yuh we weren’t so different!” Harley chirped.

A fresh wave of arousal and humiliation punching her in the gut simultaneously, Diana set her jaw, eyes shimmering as she turned back to Harley:

“What did you do to me??”

“You did all the work honey!”

Becoming angry once more Diana pressed Harley back against the wall, whining as she blinked back tears:

“Why?!”

Harley giggled:

“I didn’t summon you here, remember? You made a deal with the Devil!”

Eyes widening Diana murmured, twisting to look up at the blinking light of the very-live security camera:

“Waller?!”

Cackling with glee, Harley laughed madly:

“Tell me you didn’t have fun??”

“Ahhh!”

Infuriated Diana turned away, the once virtuous brunette now full of self-loathing. Waller had baited her! Used this whole interrogation set up to make the Amazonian Princess submit; Now the Director of Belle Reve had footage of Wonder Woman servicing a known criminal! Perfect blackmail material; In one move she had made Diana her bitch. And worst of all? It had worked!

Stomping over to the door Diana slammed her fist on the solid steel:

“Let me out!!”

Finding there was no response Diana pounded impotently on the frame:

“Open this door!”

“Sorry Sugar, looks like the crazies are runnin’ the asylum!”

“AHHHHH!!!”

Hammering on the frame repeatedly Diana screamed in frustration; it was a trap, the whole thing was a trap.

“Superman-proof, remember?? I’m guessin’ they has plans for yuh. Ready for your first Suicide Mission??”

Defeated Diana’s shoulders slumped. So Amanda Waller had set this whole thing up, put Wonder Woman and Harley Quinn together in a cell and watch the Psychiatrist unravel her defences. But why?? Turning to face the girl Diana questioned her once more:

“What do they want Harley??”

“To show you we ain’t so different!”

Tugging up her tiny short shorts, Harley sauntered over as Diana slumped against the door; expecting a final jab that never came: the blonde instead hugging her tightly:

"You ain’t sad because of me, are yuh? Don’tcha see WW? The people that run this place see you as a freak, like me! They need ya when they need ya and the rest of the time they wanna put you in a box. Am I lyin’?”

Realising the blonde had grasped her golden lasso Diana blinked in amazement; this master criminal was actually telling the truth.

“I’m the only friend you got ’n here Sugar! Now let your new BFF help yuh feel better…”

Standing with the dirty girl’s arms around her, in spite of everything Diana welcomed the embrace; Harley was right, with the world against them they needed each other. Dejected, just this once Wonder Woman needed her, even accepting a kiss.

This time Harley took control with lustful, invasive kisses; the girl’s twisting tongue outmanoeuvring Diana’s own. Mouths meeting again and again, soon the brunette became lost in the strange embrace; two equal and opposite forces becoming intertwined.

Just as Wonder Woman was beginning to get her bearing, to feel she might have found common ground with the infamous criminal she felt something .... something dangerous.

"What are you doing?" Pulling her lips away, Diana whispered urgently. Never breaking eye contact Harley’s hand found its way beneath Diana’s short skirt, cunning fingers running along the warrior’s inner thigh.

“Ugh!”

Diana’s eyelashes fluttered as she was impaled, the brunette’s breath hitching as Harley stirred the pot with her digits. Gripping the blonde so hard she was worried the girl would break, Diana shivered as Harley gathered up her juices.

Finally pulling out Diana moaned, Harley grinning back at her as she revealed glistening fingers:

“See!? Was that so bad???”

Shaking her head in amazement, Diana watched intently as Harley brought those wet digits to her ruby red lips, popping them into her mouth and sucking dramatically. Closing her eyes the blonde purred, caught off guard by Diana’s intoxicating flavour; Wonder Woman tasted like a rich wine, immediately addictive.

“Unnngh… Sooo yummy!!”

Dark brown eyes watching this lurid display Diana felt an uncontrollable heat begin to build at her very core; the fires of passion burning brightly between the two women:

“I understand what you’ve been trying to say Harley; we are two sides of a coin. But there is nothing you can show me I haven’t already seen. I am immortal!”

Pressing up against her, Harley whispered her retort:

“Then whats the harm huh? We’re locked in here together right? Why not?? Come on Doll face; be bad with me…”

Succumbing to her curiosity Diana allowed the dirty blonde to lead her by the hand, the girl sauntering over to the central table. Facing away from the Amazonian Harley smiled deviously. Temptation was like gravity; all it took was a little push.

Patting the metal surface Harley issued an instruction:

Just lean over here an’ I’ll do the rest:

“And why would I do that?”

Diana bit back warily; still unsure whether to follow a criminal’s instruction.

“Cos you’re just dying to know ain’t cha? What its like to give in? Even just a little…”

Pointing to the mirror, Diana saw their reflections standing side by side:

“You wanna know what its like in the darkness… to be me.”

Staring at her own dishevelled reflection Diana bit her lip, no retort coming to her as Harley positioned her body like a limp mannequin.

Pressing on the small of her bare back Diana did not resist when she was bent over the steel table, falling so low that her armoured bustier clinked against its surface. Eying the mirror before them, Diana watched the reflection of Harley Quinn saunter behind her.

Tugging the lasso from Diana’s belt, Harley ran the fine Themysciran fibre between her pale fingers, unfurling the golden rope:

“Now that’cha a bad girl you’re gonna need to be punished!”

Cracking the whip across the floor the blonde grinned.

Frowning Diana glanced up at Harley’s reflection:

“That makes no sense…”

“Sometimes the only way to stay sane is to go a little crazy…”

In spite of herself Diana agreed; perhaps some small measure of penance could silence the guilt; she had fallen a long way since she had left Themyscira, become complicit in every sin imaginable. How else had she fallen in with the likes of Waller. Why not accept some small consequence? 

Behind the conflicted brunette Harley flipped up her pleated blue skirt, running her fingers over the Amazonian’s magnificent behind. Groping a tan cheek the blonde whistled in admiration. Wonder Woman’s derriere was a work of Grecian perfection; an ass sculpted by Zeus himself! Behind them the surveillance camera zoomed in.

“Damn WW you’ve got a nice big tush! It would be a travesty to damage this work of art!" Harley grinned sadistically: "But dat won’t stop me!”

  
Raising her arm Harley flicked out the lasso; bringing it crashing down on a soft olive cheek.

  
CRACK!

  
Body stiffening as she accepted the harsh blow, Diana barely reacted:  


“Is that the best that you can do?”

  
“Mmmmm… you kinky little minx!”

  
Keen to show the blonde she was not so easily subdued, nevertheless the brunette wriggled in place to calm her stinging flesh. Of course this injury couldn’t compare to those the Warrior had sustained over a century… But then her own lasso came crashing down again:

  
CRACK!  
  
Groaning Diana flexed away from the blow, arching into the table, eyes watering as her tan cheeks reverberated. Harley giggled in delight; enjoying this submissive reaction for this immortal woman. Drawing back the lasso, the blonde lashed Diana yet again:  
  
CRACK!

“Unngh!”

  
“Ohh sugar does that hurt??”

  
Wincing in pain Diana shook her head, clenching her perfect whit teeth. Feeling her behind redden the brunette held firm, accepting this was a fair punishment for all her weakness. 

Reaching over Harley groped the brunette’s stinging flesh, enjoying the red welts she had left on the Amazonian tush. Grateful for the incidental massage, Diana appreciated the crazy girl’s empathy; the blonde was a Doctor after all. And beneath it all she felt a spark, something flaring alongside the pain in her toned flesh; but it couldn’t be…

“Don’t pity me,” Diana growled, “Don’t hold back. I need to know! Show me the darkness!”

“Your wish is my command!”

  
CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

  
Brutal lashes beginning to fall like rain, Diana’s ass was soon on fire with glorious pain, the Themysciran’s butt becoming covered in criss-crossing angry red lines. Obscenely aroused by the agony she was in, with each additional strike Diana was reminded she had brought this on herself. Beginning to whimper, soon Diana was yelping in pleasured pain, Wonder Woman’s facade of strength and beauty cracking gradually to reveal the true submissive underneath.  


Harley’s arm aching from all her exertion, sweating but satisfied. The criminal was pleased by the sight of the Goddess’ bruised butt, her mocha coloured skin now red and sore. Amusing soft cries and grunts escaping Diana’s lips Harley mocked the brunette:  


“To think they see ya as a rolemodel?! Can't they see what’cha are?!?"  


“Ahhhh!”  


CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!  


Yelping in pain Diana squeezed her eyes shut as the blonde brought the whip down again and again onto her behind, flesh jiggling with every harsh blow.

  
Diana’s mind transforming the hurt into a tingling pleasure the warrior was forced to confront the sadistic part of herself that loved this cruel punishment; to be presented with the taboos that had always been off-limits to the proud Themysciran. Overwhelmed by these contradictory sensations, the lasso of Hestia compelled Diana to admit her feelings:

“Ugh yes! Do it! Hurt me!!”

  
CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

  
“Say it!” Harley exclaimed.

“You and I are the same! I am a whore! Just like you!”

Enjoying Diana’s confession Harley watched her face and body subtly contort and twist in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Having the stone-faced Wonder Woman admit her true submissive feelings was truly erotic:

“That's right pumpkin!!" Harley spat, "We ah the same! Two nasty bitches been' used as puppets by sum government tools! Don't it feel good to admit that to ya self?!"

  
Repeating a further series of blows Diana just laid there, taking her punishment willingly as tears slid down her cheeks, the tough amazonian woman revealed to truly be a soft little girl.

  
Finally when the whipping subsided Diana felt the insane revelation rush over her; curvaceous bottom now covered in criss-crossing red lines. Pressing her hot thighs together, unfortunately for the brunette she failed to hide her stream of juices from the criminal behind.

Satisfied with her work, Harley threw aside the lasso.

Considering her next move Harley struggled to choose between her two favourite weapons; the hammer and baseball still set out for her upon the table.

"Eeny, meeny, miney... Moe!

Grasping her bat from the table beside Diana the insane clown girl grinned:

“W-What are you doing?”

Rolling the long wooden pole over in her palm, Harley read the words ‘Good Night’ inscribed along its surface:

“I just wanna introduce ya to a friend of mine...”

Reaching between Diana’s legs Harley knocked apart the brunette’s knees, giggling as the superhero collapsed onto table’s surface. Taken by surprise Diana balked as she felt the bindings around her nethers unraveled:

"Mmm…” Harley moaned, as she examined the brunette’s dripping pussy: “I knew you warrior chicks loved pain!”

"I do not!” Diana barked, denial flaring in the confused Amazonian. Twisting to face her tormentor the weakened warrior stood tall, clenching her fists.

“Then what’s all this?” Harley asked, pressing the end of her bat between Diana’s legs and against the brunette’s wet pussy lips.

“Ugh!” Diana gasped, desperately trying to stifle the moans which were escaping from her mouth as the blunt instrument pressed up against her apex beneath the warrior’s skirt.

"So I guess if I were just to slide my friend here inside between these nice long legs of yours you wouldn't react right?" Harley murmured, reversing the direction of her bat and twisting it against Diana’s core, “A warrior wouldn't moan would she? A warrior wouldn’t thrust herself forward to try and get more? Or clench my friend here with her thighs, or make him wet, or at least, wetter…”

Diana whimpered but did not answer her tormentor. She couldn't, she was far too busy trying not to hump Harley’s bat or beg the blonde to fuck her; For the immortal warrior this filthy uncontrollable arousal was beyond confusing.

"I'll tell you what Dollface.” Harley said, snapping Diana out of her furore, "How about I slide my bat here back and forth against yuh puss and if you don't react I'll leave yuh alone, but if you moan, or groan, or thrust yourself forwards, or drench my friend in your pussy juice, or anythin’ like that then I get to play with yuh in any way I want! Sound fair?"

Diana opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"Goodie!” Harley exclaimed, making good on her promise and shoving the hard shaft of her bat up against the brunette’s pussy.

In a matter of seconds Diana had done everything Harley had prophesised; moaning and groaning as she humped against the wooden shaft, clenching her thighs around the bat and soaking it with her juices. Falling against the table Wonder Woman clenched its rim; metal crumpling between her fingers.

Staring back at Harley, Diana could not ignore the wicked grin that crossed the blonde’s face; It was a beautiful and yet sinister grin, an expression that clearly said 'gotcha'.

"Looks like you're mine Sugar.”

Diana didn’t know what to do, clinging to the interrogation table, a baseball bat held between her thighs by a low-life criminal; staring into her own darkness. It should have been horrifying but it felt amazing.

Knowing that Wonder Woman needed a little more encouragement Harley leant in so that her mouth was directly against the brunette’s ear:

"Does my new best friend want me to fuck her? Does she want to hump my bat til she screams??”

Clenching her teeth the beautiful brunette nodded weakly:

"Say it Superhero.” Harley growled, "Tell me what’ cha want."

Diana gasped again when she felt the wooden pole rise up against her nethers, driving the brunette’s desire as her round brown eyes rolled, forcing the Amazonian to find her voice and whisper:

“Yesss…”

"Good girl." the blonde responded, "Now you’re getting it.”

Before Diana got a chance to answer Harley began driving the bat back and forth between her tan thighs so fast the brunette had no choice but to moan loudly in pleasure, the criminal bringing her to the edge of orgasm within seconds.

Nothing in Diana’s long life had ever come close to feeling this good; Harley seemed to know her very nature, the blonde forcing her to ride the bat with a skill and confidence no man had ever possessed.

Thrusting the baseball bat against the Amazonian, Harley placed a hand on Diana’s shoulder, keeping the bucking brunette relatively steady as she worked her heavy shaft up and down, Diana screaming in pleasure as she rode the weapon towards an explosive climax.

In a vulnerable emotional and physical state Diana could only focus on pleasure, for once her sacred duty all but forgotten. Harley meanwhile knew she was doing this brunette a favour; even Goddesses needed to let of fsome steam every century or so.

“Oh Hippolyta forgive me!!!” Diana screamed in ecstasy: “Urgghhh!! It feels so good!”

Spasming against the table, cream dripped down the long wooden bat as Harley tugged it back and forth, pressing the hot shaft sliding between the brunette’s pussy lips with a pronounced squelch. Addicted to the humiliating pleasure, Diana’s eyes finally rolled as she came hard.

Spattering her weapon Harley cackled in delight as Wonder Woman collapsed against the table, sprawled out on her back against the cold metal surface.

Gasping for breath, Diana’s chest rose and fell as the brunette swallowed her shame; brought so quickly to heel by a deranged criminal.

Watching the blonde raise the baseball bat to her ruby lips, Diana felt her hear flutter as Harley licked the wet wooden shaft from its handle to the rounded bulbous tip, the girl’s eyelashes fluttering as she tasted Amazonian cream.

“Mmmmm… So Yummy!”

Rattled by her fall from grace, Diana felt powerful dark lust; could it be true that subjugation brought her more pleasure than empowerment?! That everything she thought she knew to be true had been wrong?!?!

Diana used to want to save the world. To end war and bring peace to mankind. She had only glimpsed the darkness that lived within their light. But it had taken a criminal like Harley to show her that, inside every one of them, there was both darkness and light; dominance and submission, a choice each must make for themselves. Harley had touched the darkness that lived within her. 

Diana sat up on the table to address her wicked tormentor:

“I want more! You hear me Harley!? Teach me the carnal pleasures of the flesh, make me as filthy as you!”

“Yuh sure Dollface? Cos I’m only gettin’ started…”

Eying the length of her sticky bat, Harley’s face became thoughtful:

“You Amazons are stronger than normal gals right??”

Diana nodded weakly:

“We are Goddesses: immortal.”

"We'll see... roll over baby...”

Doing as instructed Harley beamed; the brunette arching against the table for the blonde’s perverted pleasure. 

Bent over the metal surface once more Diana waited impatiently; a shadow of her proud former self. Long dark hair falling over the brunette’s beautiful face, Diana swept it back so she could see her own reflection in the mirror opposite. Derranged brown eyes staring back at her, more than ever the Amazonian resembled the girl behind her. Keen to be distracted from this depraved transformation Diana flipped up her own pleated skirt, presenting Harley with her beaten red ass once more:

“Do it Quinn! Mould me like clay!!!”

Grinning, Harley ran her eyes over that Wonderfully toned posterior. Apparently Diana desperately wanted to be a puppet with Waller’s hand up her ass:

“Well since yuh ask so nicely… You’re an immortal God right? Sooo…”

Stepping closer to the brunette Harley spun her weapon before lining up the baseball bat with the crack of Diana’s ass. Looking to the camera, Harley watched the red light blink as she addressed Amanda Waller directly:

“You wanna see a magic trick huh? Watch as I make this baseball bat, disappear!”

“What?”

Confused by this latest strange statement, Diana’s eyes widened as she felt the bulbous wooden head of the weapon pressed between her olive cheeks.

Mouth falling open Wonder Woman wailed as she felt the blonde increase the pressure on her tough rear:

“Ugh, but that’s my - ARRRGGHH!!!!”

…

Watching her feed from the security camera Amanda Waller blinked in amazement, the audio crackling as Diana Prince shrieked in painful need:

While Amanda didn’t approve of Quinn’s methods she could not deny her results.

Fucking the superhero’s ass with the bat, Diana buckled against the interrogation table, howling as the long wooden shaft disappeared between her tan cheeks, Harley thrusting madly as she forced the weapon further and further into the brunette’s bowels.

Hammering her fists upon the table Diana was powerless to resist as her behind was skewered; the flesh of her asshole stretched impossibly wide by the blunt wooden shaft, her insides painfully rearranged to accommodate its length.

Of course this had been Waller’s plan all along. All it had taken was putting them in a room together, Harley the perfect ying to Diana’s yang. In a single evening the most powerful woman on Earth had been transformed; From invincible Amazonian to Harley’s lustful servant, both now pawns in the master manipulator’s repertoire. 

Of course 'Wonder Woman' would resist, the stubborn ones always did, but thanks to the recording they had just made Amanda knew the Goddess must fold, if only to protect her reputation. A pornographic film of Diana Prince being fucked by Harley Quinn? So much for being a role model. Eventually she would release the sordid file, let the world see the Amazonian for who she really was. But for now it would make for fantastic leverage.

Watching her get fucked across the monitors, the Warden was genuinely amazed Diana could take such inhuman anal treatment Amanda reminded herself Wonder Woman was not in fact human; and from the sound of her screams that this was probably her best fuck in a hundred years.

Finding she could no longer shove her huge wooden 'dildo' any deeper, the insane clown girl switched tact: Grasping her iconic over-sized mallet, Harley carefully lined up its head with the end of the bat embedded between Diana's cheeks, closing one eye to aim. Finally drawing back her weapon, Harley brought the hammer down in a graceful arc.

Listening to Harley cackle with delight, Amanda rolled her eyes as the blonde criminal thrust the baseball bat forward, the shaft swallowed up to the handle by Wonder Woman’s newly submissive ass:

“Ta da!”

Theatrically bowing to the camera Harley beamed, having performed her greatest magic trick; both the baseball bat and Diana's ego had disappeared...


End file.
